Patent Document 1 discloses an electric-field coupling (non-contact) power transmission system (power supply system) that includes a power transmitting apparatus (fixed body) and a power receiving apparatus (movable body). This power transmission system includes a series resonant circuit and a parallel resonant circuit formed of a power transmitting apparatus and a power receiving apparatus. It has been disclosed that power can be supplied with high efficiency by making a series resonant frequency based on the series resonant circuit be the same as a parallel resonant frequency based on the parallel resonant circuit.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-89520
When a position on a power transmitting apparatus at which a power receiving apparatus is mounted is not fixed and is any position in a region having a certain area, such a configuration disclosed in Patent Document 1 may not be able to secure sufficient power transmission efficiency in some cases.